


Pal parp HMMMM MART

by Cat_magics, Pawiikun, PekoPekoyama (Pawiikun)



Category: Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, One sided, Tragic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawiikun/pseuds/Pawiikun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawiikun/pseuds/PekoPekoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>paul blart tries to stop shalnark from stealing the merchandise but shalnark steals..his HEART</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pal parp HMMMM MART

**Author's Note:**

> Summary written by Nadezha Aka nadeeznuts

Paul blart caught up to the blonde thwt had shoplifted several phonecases, stop in the name of shart!! Blart fart shouted, He caught him by the wrist and when the blondelette turned barpmarl had never felt such a rush to his heart, the way those sea green eyes Looked at him like he had all the answere to the world, paul pap stepped down from his segway as he intertwined hei fingers with shal And as he slowly approached him he closed his eyes and tilted his head... Feeling the instants until their lips collided extend to infinity

Shalnark headbutted him stole the segway and run  
St leesst ride it you asshole, paul blart screamed, heartbroken and maybe his nose too


End file.
